Kamijou Rui
Introduction 主人公の幼馴染で、絵に描いたようなツンデレ女子。文武両道の弓道部員。プライドが高く、いつも上から目線で主人公に対してもきつい口調で接するが、なんだかんだでよく面倒を見ている。 Description A 2nd year that belongs to the Archery Club. She has a strong mentality with a straight forward personality. She is viewed as having a tsundere-type personality towards the player, meaning that she appears harsh and violent on the outside but bears affection on the inside. Considered to be the player's childhood friend as stated on her first card. Trivia *Favorite Subject: English *Hobbies: Solving Wire Puzzles *Favorite Food: Takoyaki *Hated Food: Jasmine Tea Cards File:ﾂﾝﾃﾞﾚ幼馴染 Rui.jpg| ﾂﾝﾃﾞﾚ幼馴染 File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ Rui.jpg| Christmas File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ+ Rui.jpg| Christmas+ File:今夜は特別 Rui.jpg| 今夜は特別 File:ｱﾙﾊﾞｲﾄ13 Rui.jpg| Part-time job 2013 File:ｱﾙﾊﾞｲﾄ13+ Rui.jpg| Part-time job 2013+ File:気風よし Rui.jpg| 気風よし File:天体観測14 Rui.jpg| Astronomical observation 2014 File:天体観測14+ Rui.jpg| Astronomical observation 2014+ File:星の思い出 Rui.jpg| 星の思い出 File:ﾎﾜｲﾄﾃﾞｰ14 Rui.jpg| White Day 2014 File:ﾎﾜｲﾄﾃﾞｰ14+ Rui.jpg| White Day 2014+ File:嬉し涙 Rui.jpg| 嬉し涙 File:お花見14 Rui.jpg| Ohanami (cherry blossom viewing) 2014 File:お花見14+ Rui.jpg| Ohanami (cherry blossom viewing) 2014+ File:近く咲く花 Rui.jpg| 近く咲く花 File:日本文化 Rui.jpg| Japanese culture File:日本文化+ Rui.jpg| Japanese culture+ File:気迫の花 Rui.jpg| 気迫の花 File:ﾏﾘﾝﾚｼﾞｬｰ14 Rui.jpg| Marine Leisure 2014 File:ﾏﾘﾝﾚｼﾞｬｰ14+ Rui.jpg| Marine Leisure 2014+ File:苦心の成果 Rui.jpg| 苦心の成果 File:自由研究 Rui.jpg| Free study File:自由研究+ Rui.jpg| Free study+ File:夏のお昼 Rui.jpg| 夏のお昼 File:IMG 1273.JPG| File:IMG 1274.JPG| File:正調紅葉狩 Rui.jpg| 正調紅葉狩 File:映画村 Rui.jpg| Movie village File:映画村+ Rui.jpg| Movie village+ File:海の流儀 Rui.jpg| 海の流儀 File:選択授業 Rui.jpg| Selective lesson File:選択授業+ Rui.jpg| Selective lesson+ File:ﾗﾌﾞｹﾞｰﾑ Rui.jpg| ﾗﾌﾞｹﾞｰﾑ File:ｳｪﾃﾞｨﾝｸﾞ15 Rui.jpg| Wedding 2015 File:ｳｪﾃﾞｨﾝｸﾞ15+ Rui.jpg| Wedding 2015+ File:ｷﾐと逃避行 Rui.jpg| ｷﾐと逃避行 File:航空博物館 Rui.jpg| Aviation Museum File:航空博物館+ Rui.jpg| Aviation Museum+ File:負けん姫 Rui.jpg| 負けん姫 File:No.5302 Rui.jpg| File:No.5303 Rui.jpg| File:只今温め中 Rui.jpg| 只今温め中 File:海水浴15 Rui.jpg| Sea bathing 2015 File:海水浴15+ Rui.jpg| Sea bathing 2015+ File:ﾊｼﾞｹる理由 Rui.jpg| ﾊｼﾞｹる理由 File:遊園地ﾃﾞｰﾄ15 Rui.jpg| Amusement Park Dating 2015 File:遊園地ﾃﾞｰﾄ15+ Rui.jpg| Amusement Park Dating 2015+ File:素直には Rui.jpg| 素直には File:南国ﾊﾞｶﾝｽ15 Rui.jpg| Tropical vacation 2015 File:南国ﾊﾞｶﾝｽ15+ Rui.jpg| Tropical vacation 2015+ File:南国ﾃｲｽﾄ Rui.jpg| 南国ﾃｲｽﾄ File:夜中の月見 Rui.jpg| Moon viewing in the middle of the night File:夜中の月見+ Rui.jpg| Moon viewing in the middle of the night+ File:ｷﾗ★ｶﾞｰﾙ Rui.jpg| Kira ★ Girl File:ｹｲﾄﾞﾛ大会 Rui.jpg| Keidoro tournament File:ｹｲﾄﾞﾛ大会+ Rui.jpg| Keidoro tournament+ File:全員逮捕！ Rui.jpg| 全員逮捕！ File:秘湯めぐり15 Rui.jpg| Secret hot spring tour 2015 File:秘湯めぐり15+ Rui.jpg| Secret hot spring tour 2015+ File:次こそ本命 Rui.jpg| 次こそ本命 File:時代劇 Rui.jpg| Historical play File:時代劇+ Rui.jpg| Historical play+ File:大捕り物 Rui.jpg| 大捕り物 File:冬の遊園地 Rui.jpg| Winter amusement park File:冬の遊園地+ Rui.jpg| Winter amusement park+ File:最悪ﾃﾞﾓ最高 Rui.jpg| 最悪ﾃﾞﾓ最高 File:振袖16 Rui.jpg| Kimono 2016 File:振袖16+ Rui.jpg| Kimono 2016+ File:御利益なら Rui.jpg| 御利益なら File:君ならできる Rui.jpg| You can do it you File:君ならできる+ Rui.jpg| You can do it you+ File:力の源は… Rui.jpg| 力の源は… File:迷子の子と Rui.jpg| With a lost child File:迷子の子と+ Rui.jpg| With a lost child+ File:ｽｲｯﾁｶﾞｰﾙ Rui.jpg| Switchgirls File:ｽｲｯﾁｶﾞｰﾙ+ Rui.jpg| Switchgirls+ File:ｷｬﾝﾄﾞﾙﾅｲﾄ Rui.jpg| Candle Night File:ｷｬﾝﾄﾞﾙﾅｲﾄ+ Rui.jpg| Candle Night+ File:願い事なら Rui.jpg| 願い事なら File:猫コス16 Rui.jpg| Cat cosplay 2016 File:猫コス16+ Rui.jpg| Cat cosplay 2016+ File:見るにゃ～ Rui.jpg| 見るにゃ～ File:川遊び16 Rui.jpg| Playing in the river 2016 File:川遊び16+ Rui.jpg| Playing in the river 2016+ File:自然に乾杯 Rui.jpg| 自然に乾杯 File:GW16 Rui.jpg| GW 2016 File:GW16+ Rui.jpg| GW 2016+ File:幸せのｶﾀﾁ Rui.jpg| 幸せのｶﾀﾁ File:牧場体験16 Rui.jpg| Farm experience 2016 File:牧場体験16+ Rui.jpg| Farm experience 2016+ File:気持ち良し Rui.jpg| 気持ち良し File:ﾂｲﾝﾃｰﾙ16 Rui.jpg| Twin tails 2016 File:ﾂｲﾝﾃｰﾙ16+ Rui.jpg| Twin tails 2016+ File:言葉裏返し Rui.jpg| 言葉裏返し File:ｽﾊﾟ体験 Rui.jpg| Spa experience File:ｽﾊﾟ体験+ Rui.jpg| Spa experience+ File:一条の光明 Rui.jpg| 一条の光明 File:ﾊﾛｳｨﾝ16 Rui.jpg| Halloween 2016 File:ﾊﾛｳｨﾝ16+ Rui.jpg| Halloween 2016+ File:必殺必中！ Rui.jpg| 必殺必中！ File:CA体験 Rui.jpg| CA Experience File:CA体験+ Rui.jpg| CA Experience+ File:笑顔込めて Rui.jpg| 笑顔込めて Category:Cool